Hedda: Defender Of Olympus: Plague
by Arianwen P.F. Everett
Summary: When Hedda, Gabrielle, and Eve travel to Amphipolis, a plague breaks out. Now Hedda must decide whether to use the wisdom of Athena's medical scrolls to cure the very people who stood against her
1. Plague: Teaser

**Hedda: Defender of Olympus**

"Plague"

TEASER

**FADE IN:**

Amphipolis. Midmorning. A large group is gathered around a lone speaker. As the speaker continues her story, we immediately recognize the voice as that of Gabrielle in her bard mode.

**Gabrielle:**

So the noble Cyrene had accepted her Fate, to die at her own daughter's hand, so that that daughter might be liberated from the madness and persecution inflicted on her by the Furies. But from my visit with Orestes, I had learned that it would do no good; that if Xena did in fact kill Cyrene to avenge her father's murder, she would be just as damned for the crime of killing her mother. It seemed that there was no way out, that Ares would win one way or the other, and Xena would be lost. But even in the depths of madness, Xena's mind was still sharp, and she had come up with a plan. She convinced the Furies that Atrius wasn't her father, that Ares had taken his form the night of her conception, and that is was the God of War himself that had sired her. The Furies weren't easily convinced, and they required a test, so Xena suggested that she and Ares fight. If she was truly half-god then she could survive, but if Ares killed her, then the mortal man Atrius was indeed her father. So Xena and Ares fought in a mesmerizing display of swordplay and acrobatics, and in the end, Xena came out triumphant; Cyrene was freed, Xena was made sane once more, and despite their ordeal, Xena and Cyrene grew closer for having faced their past, and the wrath of the Furies, together.

Just as Gabrielle bows her head to signify the end her story, a voice rises up from the back of the crowd, and everyone turns around.

**Hedda:**

(melodramatically) Indeed, we should all thank Cyrene and Xena, and remember them well, for if it wasn't for their brave deception none of us would have the freedom to stick an axe in the backs of our kinsmen whenever we feel like it. Spouses would be out of luck for an 'instant divorce'; heirs would have to wait out the natural course of events to inherit their fortunes; and siblings would just have to learn to accept that Mommy and Daddy love their brother or sister more. Yes, in the end, Xena gave humanity the greatest gift imaginable, (pausing for effect) the gift of anarchy.

Bowing deeply with an exaggerated flourish, Hedda finishes her speech and smiles at the looks of shock and confusion on the villagers' faces. Pushing her way through the crowd, Gabrielle angrily pulls Hedda down the street towards Cyrene's tavern.

**CUT TO:**

Inside Cyrene's Tavern – 5 Minutes later. The Tavern is undergoing renovations, so there are no patrons. Gabrielle storms in with Hedda in her grip.

**Gabrielle:**

Alright, I've stayed out of your whole 'Defender of Olympus' mission, so can't you at least extend me the same curtsey as a bard?

**Hedda:**

You call spouting anti-Olympian rhetoric, in the center of this town, staying out of my mission? You're a famous bard, Gabrielle; your words carry weight. When you tell stories that cast specific members of my family in a bad light, you make the people angry with _all_ of them, and then Michael and his twisted little cultists come along and give them a way to vent their anger! Even Eve has enough common sense to consider the consequences of Eli's words before she writes a scroll or opens her mouth these days! This war isn't just about the gods! It's about the freedom to think for yourself and the responsibility that comes with doing so! I thought you understood that; I thought _that_ was what you were fighting for! Or maybe you're just fighting because you're angry that Michael and his god didn't step in to save Xena this time!

**Gabrielle:**

(enraged) Leave Xena out of this!

**Hedda:**

You first.

Gabrielle is so infuriated that she looks like she's going to explode! Seeing how upset Gabrielle is, Hedda decides to try a more conciliatory approach to making her point.

**Hedda:**

(not used to expressing her feelings) It's not easy loosing the person who shaped everything you are; I know. Everywhere I go, I see Athena.

**Gabrielle:**

(appreciating Hedda's attempt to make peace) How can you not? All the statues and engravings…

**Hedda:**

(with a bittersweet smile) We Olympians never were a humble people; that's for sure. (getting back to business) Look, in the interests of peace between us, would you please just keep to the stories where my relatives don't make an appearance, or if they do, they're not the bad guys? (getting an idea) Maybe you can even tell one where _Michael_ and his buddies are the bad guys!

**Gabrielle:**

(nodding) Alright. I have a few of those.

Gabrielle and Hedda smile and even shake hands.

**Hedda:**

I think I'm gonna go to Dad's Temple tonight and see if he'll spar with me. I can already feel my muscles turning to fat with all this inactivity. You wanna come?

**Gabrielle:**

Hedda, we've only been here two days!

**Hedda:**

Two and a half days, and it's driving me insane! I need to kick some *ss! I want to get back on the road!

**Gabrielle: **

We will, just as soon as Eve finishes her business and reopens the tavern. Besides, don't you want to see where your mother grew up? I mean, the Conqueror was from Amphipolis too, right?

**Hedda:**

Yes, but once you've seen one farming village, you've seen them all. (getting a haunted look to her eyes) Besides, this place irks me.

**Gabrielle:**

(understandingly) Hedda, I know…

The sound of several scrolls being dropped cuts Gabrielle off from what she was about to say. The two women turn towards the racket by the doorway and see FARIS, the son of Cyrene's attorney, and his father's successor, hastily picking up the scrolls he dropped. Gabrielle rushes over to help the clumsy man, and Hedda just stands, watching in amusement.

**Faris:**

Ah, Miss Hedda, I'm glad I caught you. I have that scroll I need you to sign.

**Gabrielle:**

You need Hedda to sign a scroll? What for?

**Hedda:**

That's my business.

**Faris:**

Actually, as the executor to Cyrene's will, it's Miss Gabrielle's business as well. By law, she has to be told everything. Anyway, this scroll… (Faris rummages through the pile of scrolls which he placed on a table, finds the one he's looking for, and raises it triumphantly) this scroll says that Miss Hedda surrenders any legal claim to her grandmother's estate and promises not to contest her will at a later time.

**Hedda: **

(raising a finger) Cyrene's estate that is… I may need Hera's old temples for strategic purposes in the future.

**Gabrielle:**

Eve told me she was going to give you half the tavern and Xena's grandparents' farm, you know, the one your father lived on when he was mortal.

**Hedda:**

(uncomfortable) I told her not to bother. I don't want any of it, and I don't think Cyrene would've appreciated half her life's work being given away to someone like me. Eve was her granddaughter; this place should be hers.

Gabrielle nods silently, even though she looks like she wants to say more. Faris puts the scroll before Hedda, hands her a quill, and she signs it at the bottom. Almost the instant Hedda lifts the quill, Eve rushes in, worry and a hint of fear marring her face.

**Hedda:**

Ah, Eve, I just signed over any rights I may have held on this place. It's all yours. (smirking) May it hang around your neck like the proverbial albatross.

**Eve:**

(not even hearing Hedda's comment) Gabrielle, Hedda, we have a problem. I was at the temple of Eli last night, when two sick children were brought in. Their mother had died of the same fever they were consumed with and they'd lost their father three years ago after a farming accident. We called the healer, and she stayed with the kids. She told us that we should all go home for the night, that she would sit with the little ones. So, we took her advice, and when we opened up the doors this morning, they were all dead, the kids and the healer. We'd hoped that that was the end of the fever, so we hastily lit a funeral pyre and spent the morning praying for their souls. Until Cadius, the temples oldest priest showed the marks of the sickness. And three children and their parents who lived next door to the sick kids showed up at the temple with the same symptoms!

**Hedda:**

(rolling her eyes) So, you just _had_ to drag your well-exposed and potentially infected carcass back here to tell us the good news? Hm?

**Gabrielle:**

(scolding) Hedda, show a little sensitivity!

**Hedda:**

Okay Kiddies, gather round while I give you a brief summary of what the gods know about how diseases spread. The first infected individual, called patient zero, comes into contact with other people, and through various methods of contact, spreads the disease. However, the disease takes time to show symptoms, and during this hibernation, anyone who comes in contact with this patient zero or anyone else he or she has already infected, can catch it (growling) _and become a carrier themselves_! Congratulations Eve, by running through Amphipolis' on a busy afternoon, coming into contact with dozens of people, and showing up here to give us your news, you may have just kill everyone in this village!

**FADE OUT**

**It was supposed to have been a Golden Age…**

**Humanity had cast off its god-wrought shackles**

**And mankind was no longer beholden to Fate;**

**But in our newfound freedom we forgot one thing…**

**Absolute Power Corrupts ABSOLUTELY!**

**Now one woman stands at the crossroads of history.**

**She is Hedda:**

**The Daughter of War himself and the greatest mortal warrior of all time.**

**She will save us from the forces of Hell.**

**She will save us from the forces of Heaven.**

**And though historians may claim that she failed…**

**We are still here!**

**END OF TEASER**


	2. Plague: Act 1

**ACT 1**

**FADE IN:**

The Temple of Eli in Amphipolis. The temple is large and spacious, and covered in fish symbols and banners. Twelve cots line the wall with sick people in various stages of illness, while priests and volunteers tend to them. Gabrielle, Eve, and Hedda enter the temple and are met by two priests.

**Priest of Eli:**

Eve, thank Eli you've returned. Another priestess has taken ill, and two more families have arrived as well. The healers are baffled! (panicking) This could become a full blown epidemic!

**Hedda:**

(to Gabrielle) Twitchy fellow, isn't he?

Gabrielle gives Hedda a silencing look, and places a hand on the Priest's shoulder.

**Gabrielle:**

We'd like to help.

**Priest:**

We could use all the help we can get. Frankly, we don't know what to do.

**Hedda:**

Well, if I were you, I'd go to the town council and have the entire village quarantined as soon as possible, just to be on the safe side.

**Gabrielle:**

(nodding) That's a good idea, actually.

Not knowing these two women, the Priest looks to Eve who nods decisively, then scurries off to carry out his task.

**Hedda:**

(shaking her head in disapproval) That mouse wouldn't last a day in a real temple. Anyhow, I'm going to check out the sick. Maybe that will give me a clue as to what we're dealing with.

**Gabrielle:**

Check out? What about helping them, comforting them?

**Hedda:**

In medicine it's best not to allow yourself to become attached, otherwise you might miss something important, something that could save countless lives. I will do my best to put these people at ease, but my primary objective has to be figuring out this things Achilles heal and stopping it from spreading. Besides, they have the messenger of Eli to offer comfort (disdainfully, under her breath) without the cumbersome burdens of realism and scientific thought.

**Gabrielle:**

(accepting Hedda's explanation and ignoring her commentary) Alright. Let's get to work then.

**Hedda:**

I'll start with those in the early stages and work my way though the disease, which means I'm going to have to get this place organized to begin with.

Hedda walks off, literally grabbing a priestess and giving orders to move patient's cots around by progression of the disease. Gabrielle watches and shakes her head in disapproval, but believing Hedda knows what she's doing and has a good point, hurries over to help a young man who has just walked in and is so woozy he has trouble standing.

**CUT TO:**

Inside the Temple of Eli. A Half Hour Later. Gabrielle sponges the forehead of a sick little girl who we will later meet as DELARA. Eve stands over a young man who closes his eyes and passes on. Frowning, she takes a piece of paper he'd had clutched in his hand, and covers his face with a sheet before moving onto the next patient. Unseen by her, his hand falls limply off the cot. Revealing a pockmark that resembles an anchor on the palm. Just then, the cot is lifted by volunteers. We follow the body as it is carried away.

**Hedda:**

(V.O.) Take the dead to the back room. I'm still examining the living.

**CUT TO:**

Inside the Temple of Eli. A Long Corridor. An Hour Later. Hedda, now wearing a peasant smock over her leathers to keep from getting soaked in bodily fluids, finally makes her way down the corridor towards the room where the dead are being stored. A GIRL WITH A TOURCH follows her.

The Dead Room. Hedda and the Torch Girl enter, and the Girl lights the two torches by the door. Seeing the six bodies, including a little boy's, Hedda bows her head in sorrow, but knowing that there are a lot more innocent children in the other rooms, dying, she pushes aside her sadness, raises her head in determination, and moves to the first body, that of the young man who Eve attended at his death. Pulling out a cloth bandage from her pocket, she ties it around her nose and mouth, before kneeling to examine the corpse. Hedda motions for the girl to give her some more light, then begins examining the dead young man, starting with his face, eyes, and ears. She tips his head back, looking up his nostrils, then opens his mouth. At his neck, she checks the lymph nodes.

**Hedda:**

(to herself) Swollen, but that could be indicative of a number of things.

Hedda continues to works her way down the body, when she finally comes to the hands. She notes the anchor-shaped pockmark, and is about to move onto the young man's abdomen, when suddenly she has a FLASHBACK:

Athena's Library. Mount Olympus. 22 years ago. A FIVE-YEAR-OLD HEDDA is kneeling in a chair, half-lying on a humongous wooden desk. Athena stands beside her, a tray of rocks in front of them. Athena hands Little Hedda a smooth sandstone.

**Little Hedda:**

(self importantly) It's smooth 'cause it's been (slowly sounding out the word) er-o-ded by the ocean, like the ones from yesterday!

Athena smiles at Little Hedda's hypothesis, but shakes her head in the negative.

**Athena:**

Well, erosion has definitely taken place, but not by water. This is sandstone; it comes from the desert, and as you already know, deserts and oceans don't live side by side. So how else might it have become eroded? What else could have smoothed the stone out?

Little Hedda ponders this for a minute, then her eyes light up with an idea.

**Little Hedda:**

You did it! You took the stone from the desert when you went to Egypt this morning… and made it smooth to play a trick on me!

Athena tries not to laugh, but ultimately looses that battle, doubling over and holding her sides. She tries to recover but again breaks down as she sees Little Hedda's confused expression.

**Little Hedda:**

What's so funny?

Athena laughs again, when suddenly DISCORD appears in the library. Seeing her, Little Hedda jumps down from the chair and takes up a defiant stance, a foot _behind_ Athena. Seeing this, Athena looks up and approaches Discord.

**Athena:**

(sighing in annoyance) What can I do for you, Discord?

**Discord:**

(clearly sucking up) I was thinking about what you said the other day about winning back the mortal's hearts from Eli's cult, and I had an idea…

**Little Hedda:**

(looking up at Athena) Uh oh.

Athena smiles down at Little Hedda and pats her head. Discord just hisses at her.

**Discord:**

Well, I was thinking, nothing brings mortals back to a temple like an epidemic, so I figured, we could resurrect one and set it out on them. (licking her lips) When their precious Eli doesn't show up to save them, they'll have to return to us or watch their children die! It'll be a snap.

**Athena:**

(disgusted) And how many innocent people would die while they were still praying to Eli?

**Discord:**

Who cares? They're mortals; they're all gonna die anyway.

**Athena:**

(with finality) No.

**Discord:**

(pushing) But it's a perfect plan!

**Athena:**

(dangerously) I said NO, Discord! I won't fight that way! (more calmly) Besides, with the threat of the twilight behind us, we have all the time in the world to wait for them to come to their senses. Eventually, some new and terrible catastrophe will strike, one always does, and they won't be able to pin the blame on us. Then they'll see the error of their ways, so we don't need to slaughter them.

**Little Hedda:**

(bouncing on her toes with conviction) Yeah, Discord! We don't need to slaughter them!

**Discord:**

Them? What 'them'? You're one of them, you Little Maggot!

**Little Hedda:**

(getting riled) I'm one of us; not one of them! And I'm not a maggot either, you Sandshark!

**Discord:**

Well at least I'm a real Goddess, you're just a…

**Athena:**

That's enough! Both of you stop it! Discord, get out!

**Little Hedda:**

Yeah, Sandshark, we have an IQ requirement in this library!

Athena turns to Hedda and bends down.

**Athena:**

(scolding) And you, My Little Warrior, need to watch your mouth. Regardless of what else she may be, Discord is your aunt and your elder. You don't have to like her, but you do have to show her some respect. Otherwise, you'll grow up to be just like her.

**Little Hedda:**

(quickly, but not the least bit apologetic) I'm sorry, Aunt Discord.

Looking at Little Hedda and then at the proud Athena, Discord growls low in her throat in frustration, and disappears. A moment later, Athena chuckles and tousles Little Hedda's hair affectionately.

**Athena:**

An IQ requirement in this library. That's funny… and not a bad idea.

Little Hedda smiles brightly at the praise, and follows Athena who is striding through the shelves of scrolls. Athena grabs the rolling ladder and positions it, then starts collecting scrolls from the lower shelf, before climbing to the top of the ladder. She materializes a small golden key in her hand, then clears away a pile of old scrolls to reveal a hidden, locked, safe. Opening it with the key, she starts placing scrolls inside.

**Little Hedda:**

What ya doing that for?

**Athena:**

I don't trust your Aunt Discord not to come back later and start researching past plaques, despite my judgment.

**Little Hedda:**

(nodding) Yeah, Discord doesn't listen to anybody. She's re-cole-cetrant.

**Athena:**

That's recalcitrant, Hedda, (winking) and yes, she is.

As Little Hedda smiles, Athena drops one of her scrolls and sighs. The Camera focuses on the open scroll on the floor, and we see a diagram of a human hand, with an anchor-shaped pockmark on it, which we recognize as the same mark on the dead young man's corpse in the future. Seeing an opportunity to help Athena, little Hedda grabs up the errant parchment and scurries up the ladder.

**Athena:**

(wincing with motherly concern) Careful, or you'll fall and crack your skull open, (smiling as she takes the scroll being handed up to her) and what a monumental waste of potential that would be.

The Flashback ends, and we return to the present and the Dead Room in Eli's Temple. Hedda inspects the young man's hand again, then sighs and shakes her head.

**Hedda:**

(distressed) Uh oh.

Hedda wearily bows her head before standing up and turning to face the Torch Girl.

**Hedda:**

Go find Gabrielle and Eve. Tell them I think I may have had a breakthrough on this disease, but to make sure, I need some scrolls from Olympus. I'll be back as soon as I have my answers.

The Torch Girl nods and trots off, and Hedda follows her into the corridor. Once she's closed the door to the dead room, she looks to the temple ceiling, sighing.

**Hedda:**

Dad!

From the perspective of the Torch Girl, a loud flash of blue light illuminates the corridor behind her, but when she turns around, nothing and no one is there. Shrugging, she continues on her way.

**CUT TO:**

The Steps Outside Eli's Temple in Amphipolis. Several Hours Later. Eve is trying to contain a mob that stands at the door of the temple. They are fearful of the plague and want to evacuate, but are being restricted by guards posted around the village to keep the quarantine.

**Villager #1:**

You can't keep us here; we're not sick! Let us leave! Please! I have a wife and six children! _PLEASE_!

**Eve:**

If you left, you could infect others outside Amphipolis! Try to understand, we're doing everything we possibly can! You must have faith!

A VILLAGE WOMAN steps forward. It's obvious she's been grieving, but right now, she's just angry and afraid.

**VILLAGE WOMAN #1:**

_ Faith_? A lot of good _faith _did my mother! She came here last night to tend to those two orphaned kids because she said her _faith_ in Eli compelled her! Now she's dead! Her _faith _didn't do a damn thing for her, except get her killed and take her away from her own grandchildren! And as their mother, I'm not going to stand by _praying_, while I watch them share her fate!

Taking her two young children by the hands, she turns around and heads out the Main Gate of the Amphipolis, several feet away from Eli's Temple. Gabrielle and Eve try to stop her but are blocked by the angry mob who agree with her. The second she crosses the threshold of the gate, an arrow from a crossbow hits her in the thigh. She screams and goes down. The two kids scream in fear, and everyone else is stunned, having no idea where the arrow came from. Suddenly there is a loud warcry, which Gabrielle and Eve recognize immediately, and roll their eyes at. Hedda rides into the city, hops off her horse, Bellona, and comes to stand before the mob.

**Hedda:**

(strutting like a conquering warlord) That was a warning shot, and the only one you people are going to get! I will not allow you all to infect the entire countryside, and thankfully, what remains of my family agrees with me! I've _borrowed_ several marksmen from the gods your most famous citizen _DIDN'T_ kill, and they are patrolling the perimeter of your village as we speak. If _any_ of you, man, woman, or child, attempt to leave this village before the quarantine is lifted, the marksmen have orders to shoot to kill, no warnings and no questions asked! Now, go home!

The crowd grumbles in indecision, but remains. Putting on her coldest face, Hedda raises her crossbow at the crowd.

**Hedda: **

Go! Before I skip the formalities and start shooting _right now_!

The crowd gasps in terror, then immediately starts to disperse. Gabrielle and Eve who have been watching tensely, each release the breath they've been holding. Gabrielle motions for Hedda to join them in the Temple, and after strapping her crossbow to her back and slinging a leather bag she took out of Bellona's saddlebag across her other shoulder, Hedda follows Gabrielle and Eve inside.

**CUT TO:**

Inside Eli's Temple. A Small Conference Room. A Minute Later.

**Eve:**

(smiling wryly) You really do know how to make an entrance, don't you?

**Hedda:**

Old Olympian truism: "Mortals like a good show above all else. Give it to them and they'll follow you anywhere."

**Eve:**

An old Olympian truism?

**Hedda:**

That just means that it's so old no one remembers which god said it first.

**Gabrielle:**

(cutting the conversation short) From your performance out there, I assume your detour to Olympus to find a cure to this thing was a bust.

**Hedda:**

Well, I was able to confirm what this disease is, but the scroll with the cure has somehow vanished. I spent most of my time tearing through the archives. Daddy and several of the other gods are still there, but Athena had thousands of years of work by gods and mortals tucked away, and while we all have the basics down, only she truly understood the nuances of her filing system! I went through everything I could think of, but no luck! I did however find some references to the disease in several historical scrolls, and from what I read… let's just say it's _REAL_ bad!

**Gabrielle:**

(bracing herself) How bad?

**Hedda:**

Last time this thing struck was just over 4000 years ago, in what is present day Mycenae. Back then the city was barely larger than Amphipolis is today, and the disease, characterized by the anchor shaped pockmarks that form on the hands and feet in the final stages, killed off 80% of the population. In addition, because mortals had yet to develop reliable quarantine procedures, it spread like wildfire through all the surrounding towns and villages. When a cure had been found and the last victim had died, less than a month later, over 30,000 men, women, and a disproportionate number of children, were dead. And back then, Greece' population was only one fifth of what it is today, so our casualty list would almost certainly run higher if it took root outside this village!

Gabrielle is so stunned, she has to sit down. Eve, however, remains standing, trying to think.

**Eve:**

But you said that the disease was cured…

**Hedda:**

Yeah, _BY ATHENA_! Your 'Mommy' _KILLED_ Athena, remember? (more calmly) Look, I'm not giving up just yet. I'll work on this thing myself, but we need to be prepared for the possibility that most, if not all, of Amphipolis may perish within the coming weeks.

**Gabrielle:**

No, we're not even going to consider that possibility! This village has seen worse times. One way or another, Amphipolis will survive!

Hedda shrugs nonchalantly, then starts removing scrolls and plant cuttings out of the bag she had slung over her shoulder, and places them on a nearby table.

**Hedda:**

Nobody touch these; I need them for my research. I'm going back to the tavern as I could use some herbs I saw in the kitchen. (pulling out five dinars from her pocket and handing them to Eve) For the herbs and some cups and bowls I'll need to borrow.

**Eve:**

No, no, take anything you need! I may legally own it but the tavern should be your home too!

**Hedda:**

(firmly, but with no malice or any other passion) My village and my sisters are my home now. What I need is to remain as detached as I possibly can from this place, especially that tavern!

**Eve:**

Please don't say that, Hedda. Grandmother would have wanted…

Hedda just walks away as if she doesn't even hear Eve, and Gabrielle places a reassuring hand on the disappointed Eve's shoulder.

**Gabrielle:**

Another time. Right now there are people in the other room who need us.

Eve nods and the two women leave to go tend the sick in the main room.

**CUT TO:**

Cyrene's Tavern. The Kitchen. Ten Minutes Later.

Hedda is rummaging through several cupboards, looking for an herb she remembered seeing two nights ago. Finding, what she is looking for, she grabs the jar and spins around, coming face to face with CYRENE'S GHOST.

**Hedda:**

(completely unphased at seeing a ghost) Hello Cyrene, good to see you. How's the new afterlife treating you?

**Cyrene:**

Hedda, please don't do this!

**Hedda:**

Oh, you don't want to discuss your afterlife? Understandable. Uncle Hades always said it was a very personal thing, and I guess I should respect that. (thinking) Hey, the weather's nice here in the land of the living; we can talk about that. Has Amphipolis always been so temperate?

**Cyrene:**

Hedda, I know you hurt inside. When I lost your uncle, Lyceus, it hurt so much that even breathing was painful! I know how that is, Sweetheart, but withholding the cure to this plague isn't going to bring your family back.

**Hedda:**

(containing her anger) No. No it won't, but neither will curing it.

**Cyrene:**

(trying a different approach) Ever since I died, and learned about you, I've watched over you. Even in Limbo I managed to watch over you. You don't know how proud I was when you and your men marched into Beijing and freed those people, and helped them to build a hospital…

**Hedda:**

Why were you so proud; you had nothing to do with it?

**Cyrene:**

(as if it were obvious) Ofcourse I was proud! I'm your grandmother!

**Hedda:**

(quickly and firmly) Only biologically.

**Cyrene:**

Hedda, what could you possibly gain by killing the people of Amphipolis?

**Hedda:**

I'm not killing them, a naturally occurring plague is killing them! I'm just using the situation to my own advantage. Besides, far be it from me to force this village to accept help from the gods. Now, if you'll excuse me, Athena's protocol for the resurgence of a plague requires studying and cataloging the illness as if it were new and then comparing the two sets of data. Since she's no longer around to do the work and keep up the medical library, as _her_ daughter, that responsibility now falls on me. It's a big job, but considering I can't leave Amphipolis without running the risk of infecting innocent followers of the gods, I'll use the time to catch up on my medical studies.

Hedda grabs the three jars she's found, and storms out of the kitchen and then out of the tavern. Cyrene can only watch sadly, before fading away.

**FADE OUT**

**END OF ACT 1**


	3. Plague: Act 2

**ACT 2**

**FADE IN:**

The Temple of Eli in Amphipolis. Gabrielle and Eve rub two sick people's feverish brows with damp cloths, while Hedda who is seated at a small desk in a corner of the room, goes back and forth between several scrolls, studying and making notations. Occasionally she moves to another adjacent table where a primitive chemistry set is erected.

Four Elijian Priests enter the room and lay another two infected people down on the last remaining cots.

**Priest #1:**

We're need more beds.

**Priest #2:**

We've given up our own beds and even those are full. We have no more beds.

**Village Woman #1:**

(limping from her flesh wound to the thigh) My mother had a few extra cots stored at her house.

Another Villager, in the early stages of the disease, raises his hand to get the Priest's attention.

**Village Man #1:**

I also have two spar cots for when my in-laws come to visit. You can have those, but I'll need help to get them, I don't think I can carry them myself right now.

Priest #2 places a hand on the man's shoulder to keep him from trying to stand.

**Priest #2:**

We'll get them, Saven. Don't worry. Just rest and conserve your strength.

**Priest #1: **

(to a Young Priest) Casos, go to Saven's house and bring back the two cots.

The Young Priest nods and scurries off. A minute after he is gone, a family of 7 enter the temple. Gabrielle, Eve, and the three remaining priests help them inside.

**Hedda:**

(sighing) There go the extra beds, and we're back to square one.

**Gabrielle:**

(frustrated) What do you mean, _we're_? You're just sitting there with your scrolls!

**Hedda:**

I'm the only one here who knows a _damn_ thing about this plaque, and I need these scrolls to put together any type of cure! A tea or a poultice isn't gonna help here!

**Gabrielle:**

Can you at least make them more comfortable so maybe a few of them can give up their beds temporarily to those who can no longer stand?

**Hedda:**

You mean, relieve the symptoms? I could do that, but then my data would be faulty! (as if reciting a motto) The symptoms of a disease are natures' road posts to what's going on in the body! Mask the symptoms and you're directionless!

**Gabrielle:**

Damn it, Hedda! This is not a game! These are real people; suffering people, who don't give a damn about your data or your road posts! They only know that they're in pain and they're hurting! They need your compassion!

**Hedda:**

Then I can't help them. (caving under Gabrielle's glaring) Alright, I _think_ I can whip up a basic antibiotic without upsetting my other experiments, so _if_ the plaque is bacterial in nature, it _might_ help. But I'm not promising anything, and even if it does work, it will only slow down the inevitable. If the scrolls have taught me anything definitive, it's that this is one tricky bug!

**Gabrielle:**

Thank you.

Suddenly, the sound of wheezing is heard nearby, and Hedda's attention is drawn away. Moving over to the cot where the wheezing came from, Hedda looks down upon a little girl, Delara, and studies her. Though her wheezing stops, the little girl's breathing remains labored. Weakly, she stares up at Hedda and speaks with barely a whisper.

**Delara:**

Do you know when my Mommy is gonna get here? She was supposed to arrive yesterday.

**Hedda:**

Arrive?

**Delara:**

Mommy sent me to Aunt Terri's two months ago when Daddy left us. She said she had to sell our land and our house before she could join me at Aunt Terri's. Last week she wrote a letter saying she had gotten a good deal and would be here yesterday.

**Hedda:**

(gently) Honey, this village has been quarantined. That means no one is allowed in or out. If your Mommy did arrive she'd be turned away at the toll block. (thinking, then looking around) Where's your Aunt?

**Delara:**

She was sicker than me, so they took her to another room. Please, Ma'am, find my Mommy and bring her here! Please, I'm scared; I need her! Please! _PLEASE_!

Delara's voice is barely audible, but her pleading terrifies Hedda to the point where she jumps to her feet and runs through the temple and out the back exit on sheer instinct, finally stopping when she finds herself outside, in the temple courtyard, holding herself up with the trunk of a tree and sobbing.

**Cyrene:**

(V.O.) I told you this is not who you are, Hedda. You're the Liberator. You're a hero, not a murderer.

Hedda spins around to confront Cyrene's ghost once more.

**Hedda:**

(cuttingly) Ofcourse you'd know the difference, being as how you raised a _real_ murderer!

**Cyrene:**

(in frustration) What do you expect me to say?

**Hedda:**

I _expect_ you to say whatever your little 'Destroyer of Nations' wants you to say. After all, you're here solely at her discretion. (with grudging respect) The Warrior Princess is obviously as clever in death as she was in life.

**Cyrene:**

(insulted) What do you mean, I'm here solely at her discretion?

**Hedda:**

Come, come, Cyrene. Athena and my father were adamant that I stay with the Northern Amazons and learn the ways of the Shamaness when I first left Greece to strike out on my own. It was a non-negotiable condition to my leaving. I know that if Xena had to stay dead in order to protect those 40,000 souls from Higuchi, then making a ghostly appearance would also be out of the question. She has to cease participating in the lives of the living except as a memory, or in my case, a curse. So, in a very Xena-esq move, she skirts the rules by getting you, who doesn't have such condition attached to your death, to speak for her. Ofcourse, you had to agree to this of your own free will, but considering how important this village was to you in life, I doubt her argument required much of a sell. She provides the spiritual juice, and you provide the mouthpiece.

**Cyrene:**

(impressed despite herself) You know your stuff.

**Hedda:**

I know your daughter. I've watched her all my life on the threads of the Fates; at one point, I even wanted to be like her, so I know how she thinks. She'll say or do _ANYTHING_ to make sure her perfect little Eve, the saintly Gabrielle, and the peaceful little hamlet of Amphipolis are safe, no matter who gets hurt in the process! (considering) On the other hand, _I'll_ say or do anything to save what's left of _my_ family and home and to preserve the memories of those that your pride and joy slaughtered. So, when all is said and done, I guess you're wrong; I am a murderer, _just like my mother_. (smiling evilly at Cyrene) Whoa, I feel so much less conflicted now! Thanks Grandma!

**Cyrene:**

No, you're wrong! It's not your dark side, but your nobility that came from your mother! In Eli's name, it sure couldn't have come from those gods that raised you!

Hedda smiles patiently at Cyrene like a parent sometimes smiles at a child who is prattling on about something they know nothing about.

**Cyrene: **

(passionately) It's your humanity that makes you more than a murderer. Yes, at one point your mother was a heartless killer, but she changed all that! (proudly) She turned her life around! In the end, she had done far more good than any evil she might have committed!

Smiling, Hedda mirror's Cyrene's body language in 'Amphipolis Under Siege' when she confronted Athena, and starts singing THE ANTHEM OF AMPHIPOLIS (Glede Ma Gleda) at the top of her lungs, each syllable delivered to stab at Cyrene's dignity, as if to say your words mean as much to me now as Athena's meant to you then. But this time it's Cyrene that disappears, humiliated.

After watching her Grandmother's Ghost disappear, Hedda sighs with satisfaction before turning to head back into the temple. Before she can enter the building though, she runs straight into Eve.

**Hedda:**

(startled) By the gods, what is this, some sort of weird family trait I _didn't_ inherit!

**Eve:**

(chuckling) I came to see if you were alright. I saw you run out of the temple and then you didn't return.

**Hedda:**

I'm fine Eve. I just needed to get out of there. I'm not used to this kind of mass suffering. Give me a battlefield of wounded heroes any day, but not this.

**Eve:**

But as the Liberator you built hospitals.

**Hedda:**

_Built_, being the operative word. I oversaw their construction, organization, helped choose the healers and nurses, and occasionally tended to dying soldiers, rarely civilians, and never children. I know how to comfort a grown man or woman who has been fatally wounded in battle. Children struck down, not by a sword, but by an accident of nature… I'm not cut out for that.

**Eve:**

No one is cut out for that. We do the best we can.

**Hedda:**

Look, Eve, I know you mean well, but for someone who spent her life around the gods and seen all that they were capable of, 'doing the best we can' coming from a mortal, is d*mn weak. (sadly) That little girl is gonna die with her mother being held outside this village for her own protection, and when this is over, she's gonna arrive in this village to find her daughter and sister dead.

**Eve:**

If we were to let her pass, she'd most likely get sick and die tending to her child.

**Hedda:**

Take it from someone who knows; it would be better for all three of them that they die together. At least they'd be at peace that way.

**Eve:**

I can't believe that.

**Hedda:**

Ofcourse you can't. You've never raced home only to find the people you love most dead when you got there. Oh, you left a number of people to live that horror, but you've never faced it yourself. (shaking herself out of her thoughts) Anyway, I have an antibiotic to extract. See ya inside.

Hedda eases her way around the silent Eve and goes back into the temple. A moment later, Eve follows her.

**CUT TO:**

Ares Temple just outside Amphipolis. A few minutes later. Ares sits on his throne, savoring a goblet of wine one of his warlords left for him recently. Looking at the sparse alter, he remembers better days, but not one to wallow about the past, he returns his attention to taking what little enjoyment he can find in the present, in this case, the exceptional wine, and the lovely view of a Young Priestess as she goes about her business tending the temple. Unnoticed, Cyrene's Ghost appears in the temple.

**Cyrene:**

(clearing her throat) Ares.

Ares head snaps up and he finally sees Cyrene standing there. Getting up, he comes to stand before her.

**Ares:**

(curious, though unimpressed) Cyrene, I thought you were dead.

**Cyrene:**

I am, going on fifteen years now, but it's not me who I'm here to talk about. It's your daughter.

**Ares:**

Funny, I'd rather talk about yours… (less confidently, with deep feeling) How's she doing? I mean, on the other side of things…

**Cyrene:**

(softening her voice slightly) Xena's fine. It's difficult for her, but she's fine.

Ares lets out the breath he'd been holding and takes several steadying ones to regain his equilibrium.

**Ares:**

(trying for formality) That's good to hear. A decade ago, I could have looked in on her myself, but now…

**Cyrene:**

(softly) It's for the best.

**Ares:**

(bitterly under his breath) Yeah, you go on telling yourself that… (forcing back his emotions) So, what can I do for you? You mentioned Hedda…

**Cyrene:**

As you may or may not know, Amphipolis has been struck by a plague. Hedda refuses to share the cure, and people are dying. I know you don't care one way or another about my village, but I do know that you care very much for my granddaughter. Since my death, I've watched over her, and from what I've seen, you've been a good father, Ares. That's why I'm coming to you now. This situation is ruining her; it's twisting her mind. You look into her eyes now, and that fire for life is almost completely extinguished, all that's left is a sense of duty to this new mission of hers, a desire for revenge that is no longer kept in check, and a _terrible_ amount of pain. It's consuming everything beautiful and good inside of her! (pleading) Please Ares, before it's too late, go to her! Help her! I know we didn't have the best relationship while I was alive, but I don't know what to do! For better or worse, you are her father! Please try!

Ares sits back down on his throne and runs a frustrated hand through his short, black hair.

**Ares:**

(wearily) I can't.

**Cyrene:**

Ares, she's headed for…

**Ares:**

I know. I know! It's not that I don't want to, it's that nothing I say or do will sway her! I betrayed our family to save Xena's life and I'd do it all over again in a heartbeat, because to me _nothing_ was, is, or ever will be worth more than Xena's life! Unfortunately Hedda doesn't see it that way. She tries to continue loving me but her heart tells her that I'm a traitor to Olympus, and she won't listen to anything I have to say. The only reason she hasn't tried to kill me for my 'crime' is that she believes that Xena took advantage of me, that I was sick in my mind, and thus incapable of saying no to whatever Xena wanted. (snidely) Again, one of Athena's 'theories' (derisively) more like Athena's cowardice; she wanted Hedda to feel the same love and devotion for me that she had held for Zeus, so she sold my daughter the same lie she'd been telling herself for centuries. The truth is Zeus was an opportunistic bastard, just as Chronos was, just as I am… but as I once tried to tell Xena, we're a heck of a lot better than the alternatives. (smiling sadly) Xena didn't listen either.

**Cyrene:**

So that's the end of it? You're just giving up on her just like that?

**Ares:**

I will never give up on Hedda, just as you never really ever gave up on Xena, but I'm the God of War, Cyrene. I know a loosing battle when I see one.

**Cyrene:**

Can't you get the scroll we need from Mount Olympus?

**Ares:**

I could, but Hedda would see that as yet another betrayal. She might not have it in her to kill me, but I would loose her heart. She's all I have left of Xena now, and the only thing that stands between me and death. And as you surmised a moment ago, your village is just not worth that to me.

**Cyrene:**

(angered) I thought you cared about Hedda, but now I see you're only concerned with your own well being! You're nothing but a monster; a heartless, son of a bitch! A…

**Ares:**

(smirking) Opportunistic Bastard?

Infuriated, Cyrene disappears. Ares returns to his throne, his expression falling immediately upon Cyrene's departure.

**Ares:**

(to himself) But maybe there's something I can do without Hedda catching on.

Standing back up, Ares moves to his mirror and opens a portal on Todonius, as he fills three waterskins by a river. Ares raises his palm to the mirror, and Todonius suddenly disappears in a flash of light.

**Ares:**

Let's see if you can ignore that, My Darling Daughter.

**CUT TO:**

Inside the Temple of Eli. In a small cell. Hedda stands before a giant chemistry set mixing liquefied plant and mold extracts. In the far corner of the room, Delara is resting. Her breathing is still labored, but less so. Every few seconds, Hedda turns around to look at her, smiles, then goes back to her work. She pours a bowl full of the mixed extracts, then carries it over to Delara. She places the bowl on the floor next to her, then shakes the sleeping little girl awake.

**Hedda:**

Delara, time to wake up and take some medicine. I made this dose extra strong, and you get the first sip.

Delara wakes up and smiles at Hedda.

**Delara:**

(softly) I was having the bestest dream. Mommy and I were riding one of those big elephants animals from the land of Indus that they have in the Pan-Athenea. They are _HUGE_, and I could see the whole crowd as we passed by.

**Hedda:**

I've ridden elephants myself and the first time you travel on one, you can't help being a bit nervous. I mean, weren't you scared you'd fall off?

Hedda puts the bowl to Delara's lips and the girl sips tentatively, making scrunched up face of displeasure at the taste.

**Delara:**

(smiling confidently) Nope, Mommy would have grabbed me, and if I slipped past Mommy, Daddy was walking beside the elephant, so he would have caught me.

Hedda smiles, but suddenly has a short FLASHBACK:

Twenty-Six Years ago. Two days after Hedda's first birthday. Despite her tender age, Toddler Hedda is determinedly balanced atop a pony, as it plods across a lush field. The camera pulls back and we see Athena seated behind her, propping her up and gently holding onto her incase she slips. Ares holds the pony's reins and, walking backwards, urges it along.

**Athena:**

(sarcastically) You intend for her to ride horses through funeral processions? And here I thought you planned to train her to be a warrior.

Ares rolls his eyes at his smug sister, but begins walking the pony at a faster pace. The flashback ends with the happy Toddler Hedda's face morphing into the saddened, present-day, version.

**Hedda:**

(wistfully) Yep, that's what Mommies and Daddies are for.

**Delara:**

(confused by the expression on Hedda's face) Did you really ride on an elephant once?

**Hedda:**

More than once. My army and I traveled through the Land of Indus on our way to Chin. Much of the journey was by elephant.

**Delara:**

Wow! You had your own army! Cool!

Delara is so excited she begins coughing, and Hedda grabs a handful of herbs, wraps them in a towelette, and holds them under Delara's nose.

**Hedda:**

Now hold this under your nose and breath deeply.

Delara grabs the towelette and does as she's told. Within seconds, her coughing fit dies down, and Hedda sighs.

**Delara:**

Thank you.

**Hedda:**

Don't mention it. Now, I gotta go give this medicine to Eve. I'll be back in a jiffy. Just keep that towel under your nose. The medicine in there is good for your lungs and will help you breath.

**Delara:**

Okay.

Delara puts the towel back under her nose, and Hedda smiles as she leaves the room.

**CUT TO:**

The Main Room of the Temple. Hedda comes from the backroom, carrying the bowl of medicine. Looking around, she finds Eve covering up another body. Eve shakes her head before standing and moving to Hedda's side.

**Eve:**

That more medicine?

**Hedda:**

Yeah, and be careful who you give it to. If they have the mark on their hands, it's already too late, and you're just wasting their portion. I know you want to save them all, but you can't. (playfully) Remember, the word for today is 'triage'.

Eve rolls her eyes at Hedda's flippancy, but takes the bowl and walks off. Alone, Hedda scans the room, and considers what she sees. Seeing an older man and his wife sadly holding each other for comfort, Hedda strides over to them, and waits for them to acknowledge her.

**Older Man:**

Can I help you?

**Hedda:**

Yes, I was wondering if you had heard when the Town council was planning on meeting again to discuss this crisis.

**Older Woman:**

At sunset, in the old school building.

**Hedda:**

Thank you, you've been most helpful.

Walking away, Hedda feels more confident than she has in days, and begins to head back towards the backrooms of the temple.

Suddenly a VILLAGE GIRL in her late teens comes running into the temple.

**Village Girl:**

(happily) We're saved! We're saved! There's a god in the village square, by the well! He's come to save us! He's so blonde and handsome; it's Apollo I think, and he's gonna save us!

Half the group sighs in relief while the other half is shocked that anyone would still trust in the benevolence of old gods. Hedda snorts derisively and storms outside to see for herself this 'god' that has appeared. Part of her fears that it might be Michael, come to 'save the day', and lure the people of Amphipolis over to Christianity. When she gets outside and looks down the road in the direction of the village square, the sun shines in her eyes, blinding her. Tenting her hands over her eyes to block out the sun, this time she sees clearly, and she is horrified.

**Hedda:**

Oh no!

Eve comes back over to Hedda and puts a hand on her shoulder.

**Eve:**

What is it? Is it Michael?

**Hedda:**

(worried) No, it's Toddy. Somebody sent Toddy here, most likely to distract me… Now he's just as trapped as the rest of us!

Shaking herself out of her worry, Hedda runs down the road to meet Todonius and throws her arms around him.

**Hedda:**

I'm so sorry, Toddy! You shouldn't be here! You're completely mortal, and just as susceptible to this plaque as the rest of them! Oh, Toddy! If anything happens to you I'm gonna _gut_ whichever god's responsible, I promise!

Hugging Hedda back in surprise, Todonius looks up towards the temple where he sees Gabrielle and Eve standing at the doorway looking at him and Hedda sadly. Suddenly, as he is about to return his attention to Hedda, he sees Gabrielle get a glazed over look. When he looks up again, she is fainting at Eve's feet. Pulling Hedda off him, Todonius turns her around to see the passed out Gabrielle.

**Hedda:**

(sighing wearily) Just when you thought things couldn't get worse, they do.

FADE OUT

END OF ACT 2


	4. Plague: Act 3

**ACT 3**

**FADE IN:**

Hedda's Room in Cyrene's Tavern. A Half Hour later. Todonius sits on Hedda's bed, listening to Hedda speak.

**Hedda:**

So, that's basically it. Myself, Gabrielle, and Eve are trapped in a quarantine ward and some god, who has yet to make him or herself known, just stuck you here as well. (coming to sit next to Todonius) I'm so sorry. You know I'd never intentionally put you in harms way.

**Todonius:**

Hedda, quit treating me like I'm one of those porcelain dolls Aphrodite used to bring you when we were kids! I don't break _that_ easily.

**Hedda:**

(admittedly) No, you're one of the strongest men…(on Todonius' self-pleased expression) strongest warriors I know. But let's face it, your immune system is crap! You've always been the first one to get sick, and you take the longest to recuperate. You're my best on the field, invaluable at my side, and I like to think my soulmate and perfect balance, but you could get Malaria in Siberia!

**Todonius:**

That's why you make me drink those bitter teas, right?

**Hedda: **

Yeah, but those only boost your immunity to certain diseases. They won't protect you from this.

Todonius studies Hedda, and knows instantly that there is something she's keeping from him.

**Todonius:**

Spill Heddie, what are you keeping from me?

**Hedda:**

(sighing nervously) I guess you're gonna find out soon enough, so here it goes. There is a cure to this disease. I found it in Athena's Library. But I'm not going share it with these people for free, not after how they treated her, not after their betrayal.

Todonius is stunned, but comes up behind Hedda and wraps his arms around her as she fights back tears. Pushing him away, she spins around defensively.

**Hedda:**

Don't try to comfort me, Toddy! I need to be cold and ruthless, and If I cry now, I'll never be able to go to the town meeting in about an hour and level my demands knowing innocent children will die while those fools debate whether to agree to my terms!

**Todonius:**

Maybe you shouldn't do this! Maybe you should say you _just _found the cure and give it away. Then you'll have no crisis of conscience.

**Hedda:**

(howling) I can't! Those people teach their children that Athena was some evil dictator who hunted baby Eve for sport. They say that Eli and his god, who they conveniently leave out is also the god of Michael and the Christians, is the only true god and that humanity should cast off the rest of my family like a pile of broken dishes and devote themselves to the 'God of Light'.

**Todonius:**

(knowing there's more) And…

**Hedda:**

(getting extremely agitated) And they plan on naming the new schoolhouse after Xena! (enraged and trashing the room in her fury) Xena! Schools wouldn't even _exist _if Athena hadn't thought it a good idea to teach mortals something more than just survival, and they plan to _honor_ the B*tch who _MURDERED _her with a new _school_! Not while I draw breath! Never! _NEVER_!

Hedda literally picks up a chair and tosses it against the wall, breaking it to splinters with the force of her anger. For the first time in his life, Todonius is scared of Hedda, but his love for her pushes him to hug her as she shakes, almost as if seizing, from the force of her rage.

**Todonius:**

(firmly) Hedda, you need to walk away from this, not for them, but for yourself. Don't give them the cure, let them sleep in the infested beds they made for themselves; you and I will go away and live happily ever after in Chin with our army. These people are not worth destroying the wonderful woman you are!

**Hedda:**

(gratefully hugging Todonius) I love you Toddy. You're the best friend I've ever known, and I couldn't imagine my life without you!

Todonius kisses the top of Hedda's forehead and holds her close, wishing he could take away all her pain.

**Todonius:**

(whispering comfortingly) You don't have to. _Nothing_ matters more to me than you do. I'll always be here for you. _Always_.

Stiffening, Hedda pulls away, her arms wrapped around herself.

**Hedda:**

Don't say that. Without the Fates, there's no way to know what the future holds. Athena used to say she'd always be a good shout away… (in despair) and now she's not, so just don't say that.

**Todonius: **

Hedda, you can't live your li…

**Hedda:**

(cutting him off) I have to get back to the Temple and check on this sweet little girl I'm healing. Her name's Delara. I'm gonna keep her ahead of this thing. When I do give them the cure, you have to meet her! But until then, stay here.

**Todonius:**

Negative. I'm coming to that meeting.

**Hedda: **

Half the people there will be carriers.

**Todonius:**

(insistently) I'll stay away from the crowd, but I'm going.

**Hedda:**

(not having the strength to fight) Alright. You can sit alone in the back and watch from there. Once I've said what I came to, we'll leave together. That's an order.

**Todonius:**

(teasingly) Yes Mom.

Hedda grabs Todonius and kisses him soundly, leaving Todonius happily dazed.

**Hedda:**

Who you calling Mom?

**Todonius:**

No one.

Chuckling, Hedda leaves the room, and Todonius who nearly passes out on the bed.

**CUT TO:**

The Temple of Eli. The Cell Hedda was working in. Hedda enters the room that had once been sparse, but now contains several cots. She looks around and finally finds Delara. The little girl's cot has been moved to accommodate several others, and is now situated under an open window. Hedda becomes enraged, but rushes to check the little girl's pulse. Finding it steady and strong, Hedda drags a Young Priest into the room as he passes.

**Hedda:**

What in Tartarus is this? I have to work in this room!

**Young Priest:**

But there was only one cot and the table with all the jars and stuff, so I thought…

**Hedda:**

Okay, here's how it's gonna work, you don't think; you just do as you're told! Now get these other cots out of here, and you better _pray_ that Delara wasn't made worse by being dragged under that window, or your _grandchildren_ will hurt for it! Understand?

**Young Priest:**

(terrified) Yes, Ma'am!

The Young Priest runs from the room and Hedda pulls Delara's cot to its previous position.

**Hedda:**

There you go, Sweetie.

Delara opens her eyes and smiles at Hedda.

**Delara:**

Hedda, you're back! Now you can tell me more about the elephants and your army!

Hedda moves over to her work area and starts pulling herbs from pouches, placing them in a mortar, and crushing them with a pestle.

**Hedda:**

Wish I could, Sweet Pea, but I have to make some more medicine before the town meeting at sunset.

**Delara:**

Do you think you can get them to let my Mommy in to see me? (softly) I overheard that several kids have died from this disease, and I don't want to die without telling her stuff. I want her to know that I didn't mean what I said about her making Daddy go away.

**Hedda:**

Shush, you are not going to die. You have me on your side. (bending down to whisper her secret) I've been giving you special medicine that will keep you alive until I can bring you the cure. That's why you've been feeling a little better recently. But it's only for you, so you can't tell anyone else about it, okay?

**Delara:**

(whispering back) Okay, but why don't you give the special medicine to everyone? That way we can all live till we get the cure?

**Hedda:**

I wish I could tell you, but you're too young to understand.

**Delara:**

(frustrated) That's monkey poop! Everyone always says 'you're too little to understand', but they also say 'you're very smart for your age'! I can't be both! (proudly) And I always have the highest grades in my class. My teacher says I read and write two years above my level. So you tell me and if I don't understand, I'll ask you questions until I do!

Amused by Delara's speech, Hedda stands up, moves to the table and pulls out a small, corked, jar from her bag. Pouring about a teaspoon into the mortar, she puts the pestle aside, takes up a spoon, and starts mixing the liquid and powder into a green paste. Once done, she turns back towards Delara. Needing to explain it all, even if the little girl really is too young to fully understand, Hedda pulls a chair over to Delara's cot, and sits down with her work.

**Hedda:**

(trying to simplify it all) You see, many years ago, the people of this village hurt my Mommy because a very bad woman who they had known since she was a little girl asked them to. Now, the people of this town go around telling lies that my Mommy was the bad one and want to honor the truly bad woman by naming the new schoolhouse after her, so I'm gonna use the cure to make them tell the truth. Then everyone will know my Mommy was good and the bad woman was bad.

Delara considers what she's just been told, then a realization hits her.

**Delara:**

You mean your Mommy fought for Athena at the Siege of Amphipolis? (getting excited but not going into a coughing fit this time) Cool! In my old school in Athens we learned about Athena all the time and how she helped our city and taught us all good stuff, unlike most of the other gods who just helped themselves! The teacher here said that Athena was trying to kill Xena's daughter, Eve, who was the Messenger of Eli, and that the people of Amphipolis banded together to fight Athena for Baby Eve's life. Things were going bad and many people were dying, until Ares, the God of War, who had once killed Eli, helped Xena and Amphipolis win the battle!

Hedda looks stunned at how well Delara has figured out what she was describing, but something inside of her needs to know Delara's opinion on the subject.

**Delara:**

(impatient for Hedda to answer her question) So, did your Mommy really fight for Athena?

**Hedda:**

(with difficulty) Athena adopted me as a baby; she _was_ my Mommy.

Delara bows her head, realizing the implications but not knowing what to say, then looks again at Hedda.

**Delara:**

I'm sorry about what happened to your Mommy, Hedda.

Feeling hot tears springing to her eyes, Hedda grabs Delara up into a big hug, smiling.

**Hedda:**

Thank you, Delara. Thank you!

**Delara:**

So, what you gonna tell them at the meeting tonight?

**CUT TO:**

The Old Schoolhouse in Amphipolis. The meeting is packed and most of the Villagers look stunned at what they have just heard, and uneasy as Hedda walks to the middle of the room to address the town council directly. Eve however looks livid, like she plans to rip Hedda apart the second the meeting is over.

**Hedda:**

I said, I alone can cure this plague or let you all die. And whichever option I choose to take will depend on whether or not you do the right thing by me and by the memory of my Mother.

**Head Councilman:**

(pompously) And that would be?

**Hedda:**

Firstly, all temples and shrines will be renovated and rededicated, at this village's expense, to the gods they once belonged to.

**Councilman #2:**

But that's three temples!

**Hedda:**

Four if you count the refurbishment of my father's temple on the outskirts of the village. But after what I suspect he did this afternoon, he's lucky I'm not having you all burn that one to the ground.

**Head Councilman:**

(choking on his pride) What else?

**Hedda:**

The new schoolhouse will NOT be dedicated to Xena, but to Athena's champion at the time of the Siege of Amphipolis, Illanus of Mycenae, who died by Xena's sword defending the goddess she loved. Personally, I'd prefer it be consecrated in honor of Athena herself; From what I saw on the Threads of the Fates, I don't think that Illanus truly deserved this honor, but I knew my mother well enough to know what her wishes would have been in this matter, and I'll carry them out regardless.

**Head Councilman: **

Anything else?

**Hedda:**

Yes, just one more thing. Since you decided to drive the Priests and Priestesses of this village away many years ago, when you converted their temple homes to Eli, I will supply you with handpicked servants of the gods for your rededicated temples. You will welcome them as you would new neighbors and give them the same respect you would give any other member of the clergy, whether you follow their faith or not. I don't ask for special treatment for them, only a fair shake. I will not force the gods on anyone. If the Elijians of this village want a temple of their own, they can build one themselves. They can start their own schools, if they don't want their children learning at the Illanus schoolhouse. I firmly believe in religious freedom, just so long as it doesn't come at the expense of anyone else's religious freedom, or the welfare of the people I love and protect.

**Head Councilman:**

And how do we know you're not some snake oil salesman that wants to bilk us out of our hard earned resources?

**Hedda:**

(smiling) I can see where Xena learned to negotiate. (going into an Ares-like salesman mode) Okay, here's the deal, _I'll go first_. All I require from this council is your word, and a written decree, that my demands will be met once the last living victim of the plague has risen from his or her sickbed, and you'll have your cure within an hour. You have nothing to loose and everything to gain. Believe me, I don't like being the bad guy, but as my mother used to say to me whenever I did something naughty, "All actions have consequences". Your actions twenty-seven years ago led you here today. For your sakes and those of your children, I hope you chose your next actions more wisely.

**Head Councilman:**

(menacingly) Maybe our next action should be to take you prisoner and torture the information out of you?

**An Elijian Priest in the Crowd:**

(horrified) No, that's not what Eli would want!

His plea is ignored as Several Villagers back up the Councilman's suggestion. Eve looks proudly at the Young Priest.

**Hedda:**

(chuckling) Really, I don't think it's time for a mass suicide quite yet. You're peasants; I'm the Defender of Olympus, raised since birth to be among the greatest of warriors. Even if you were all in perfect health, I could kill every last one of you before you could secure a single manacle to my wrist. (placating) Look, I'm not trying to start a fight, only correct an injustice that cost the people I loved most their lives. You can understand that, can't you?

**Eve:**

How is risking dozens of innocent lives going to bring anyone justice?

**Hedda:**

I haven't a clue; Ask them. (pointing to a group of Village Elders, a few of whom we recognize from 'Amphipolis Under Siege') They knew the Twilight would mean the death of all the Olympian gods, not just those that have harmed humanity, but also those that treated them fairly and tried to help them and their ancestors over the centuries. Their 'innocent lives' didn't matter to the people of this village, why should _they_ matter to me?

**Eve:**

Because you're even asking that question, I know it matters to you on some level! You don't want to do this…

**Hedda:**

You're right, I don't! (calming herself) But what I _want_ doesn't mean a hill of beans; this is about doing what is just. Besides, I don't think they'd do as I ask out of the kindness of their hearts, do you?Now, I want to get Toddy back to the tavern and have some dinner before getting some sleep. Be a Dear and check on Gabrielle and Delara when you get back to the temple, and make sure the Priests know that if I come back in the morning and find my work room filled with cots and that little girl shoved under the window again, heads will roll, _literally_! (making her way through the crowd) See you in the morning, Sis!

Seeing Hedda coming towards him, Todonius gets ready to leave, careful not to get to close to the Villagers milling around him. When Hedda reaches Todonius, she loops her arm through his, and together they walk off, a look of cruel triumph on Hedda's face.

The Camera pulls back, through a mirror, as a lone occupant of a dark room watches Hedda and Todonius make their way back to Cyrene's Tavern.

The scene changes to the main hall of the Temple of Eli. On a lone cot in the corner of the room, Gabrielle languishes in fever. Her face is flushed and her breathing is a bit labored. A Priest comes over and offers her a mug of water, which she drinks from, but coughs on the second swallow.

**Gabrielle:**

(weakly) Thank you.

Drained, Gabrielle lies back on the cot and stares at the ceiling, her mind drifting as she falls asleep.

The Camera pulls back again, and the viewer watching the image on the mirror, raises a hand, as if to caress the mirror's glass at Gabrielle's brow.

**A Cracked, Indistinguishable, Female Voice:**

(sadly, almost a hiss) Bardikins…

**CUT TO:**

Mount Olympus. Athena's library. An Hour Later. Ares sits at a large, finely carved, wooden table and pours over several scrolls. Tossing another one aside in frustration.

**Ares:**

(to himself) Gotta give you credit 'Thena, you sure knew how to hide a scroll!

**Cyrene:**

(V.O.) I imagine she could. She was the Goddess of Wisdom after all. (sincerly) Thank you for not giving up on Hedda.

Ares looks up at Cyrene's Ghost and sighs.

**Ares:**

I told you, she's my kid; I could never give up on her. And I wouldn't thank me yet; I still have to find this damn thing!

**Cyrene:**

Regardless, thank you for trying. I know this has the potential to go very badly for you…

**Ares:**

Actually, it doesn't. You see, Hedda never got along with several of the gods, and most of those are still alive. Pinning this on one of them will be a snap. I just have to frame it right. Hedda will still suspect me, she's Xena's daughter after all, however she won't have any proof I'm responsible, and without solid evidence, she won't break with me.

Cyrene rolls her eyes.

**Cyrene:**

(curious) After spending so much time with my daughter, doesn't honesty and taking responsibility for your actions mean anything to you?

**Ares:**

Sure, it's a sweet, sugarcoated, concept useful for wrapping some of the _best_ lies inside of. And Xena was rarely honest about anything, _ever_. She could sell even the most pathetic of lies to anyone, god or mortal. It's one of the things I loved most about her, even when that deceiving little tongue was working against me (smiling with blissful nostalgia) it just made me love her more.

Suddenly a muffled chuckle echoes through the massive library, and Ares stands, drawing his sword. Cyrene stands back as not to distract him or get in his way if there really is danger.

**Ares:**

Whoever you are, _COME OUT_!

From the rows of shelves, a lone, completely covered figure emerges. Ares turns his sword on it, and gasps as it moves into the light of the candles. The figure is feminine and though fearful is covered in pink silk.

**Ares:  
** Dite?

Ares reaches out to his sister, who backs away and covers her face up even tighter under the pink silk chador-like covering. Still, it is now obvious this is the traumatized Aphrodite standing there. The camera remains on her as we…

FADE OUT

END OF ACT 3


	5. Plague: Act 4

**ACT 4**

**FADE IN:**

Mount Olympus. Athena's Library. A Minute Later. Ares and Dite stand facing each other, and slowly she lowers her pink silk chador. Gone is the sweet, carefree, Goddess of Love we all know and… well love. While she is still impeccably clean and groomed, her face looks fearful and haggard, as if she has aged ten years in the seven months since we saw her in the Xena episode 'Many Happy Returns'.

**Ares:**

(sighing in shock) Dite…

**Aphrodite:**

(half-conscious and hoarse) Heddie… so much anger, so much pain. Gabby in pain as well. (frightened) She's all red!

Cyrene closes her eyes at the state of Aphrodite's mind and the news she imparts. Ares merely embraces his sister before she can react. At first she tries to get away from him, but then holds onto him for dear life and cries.

**Aphrodite:**

(sobbing) She's all red, Ar! She's all red!

**Ares:**

I know. I'm gonna find and bring the scroll with the cure to Eve, and Gabrielle will be… well, Gabrielle-color again. Don't worry. I'm going to take care of it.

**Aphrodite:**

Heddie will be mad. She hurts. She wants the hurt to stop… but it never does. It never will. (breaking into tears again) It's hopeless. Her heart is all in shreds. I tore her heart! She hates me! (looking up into Ares eyes) She hates us!

**Ares:**

(trying to be reassuring) Hedda hates Michael. (pained) She hates Xena. And most of all, I think she hates herself. But she doesn't hate you, Dite.

**Aphrodite:**

I betrayed Hephie. I betrayed her. (repeating to herself) She hates me. She hates me. She hates me…

Sighing, Ares sits the mumbling Aphrodite down, then tries to think.

**Ares:**

Maybe I'm going about this all wrong. Athena would have feared gods like myself getting hold of this scroll or those like it, and the library is open to all of Olympus, so she'd have place the scroll in some sort of safe or vault under lock and key. Maybe I should be looking for that instead of pouring through these useless scrolls.

**Cyrene:**

But even if you found the vault, how would you get past the lock?

**Ares:**

(smirking) Athena saw herself as the only one clever and capable enough to protect Olympus and the mortal world. She may have known Hedda was destined to become the Defender of Olympus, but I don't think she truly believed she'd be dead when that happened. Knowing my sister, her own power would be the only thing protecting the vault, and possibly a simple lock made of Hephestus' metal. What would be the point? In her mind, we'd all be damned without her perfection, so keeping the scrolls safe once she was dead would be a waste of our last days on Earth. (reassuringly to Cyrene) I can pick a lock, even one made by my Dear Departed Brother, the problem is finding the lock and the vault it's attached to.

Suddenly Aphrodite stands up and begins moving down a row of shelves. Ares and Cyrene follow her, as she walks in silence. When she gets to the right row of shelves, she grabs the rolling stepladder, moves it to the right spot, and begins to climb. She brushes aside half the scrolls on the shelf, which come clattering down around Ares head, but in doing so she exposes the vault. Wordlessly she descends the latter, and stands next to Ares, but doesn't seem to acknowledge his presence.

**Aphrodite:**

(lost in her own mind) Help Heddie. Help Bardikins.

**Ares:**

(gratefully) Ofcourse. (taking Aphrodite by the shoulders) Why don't you come with me and see your (amused by the made up word) Bardikins. I'll keep Hedda distracted, and…

Suddenly Aphrodite is seized by terror. She pulls her pink chador over her head again, and backs away from Ares as if his gentle touch burns her.

**Aphrodite:**

(shouting and hyperventilating)No! Never going back! I'll die! I'll die! Fire! Die! NOOO!

Turning, Aphrodite runs off into the night, Ares and Cyrene looking on sadly.

**Cyrene:**

(sympathetically) I guess she's not ready for that yet. (gratefully) She did what she could, and hopefully it will be enough.

Ares looks at Cyrene's truly concerned face, and decides to make a point.

**Ares:**

Still think this new order to things is for the best?

Without waiting for an answer, Ares climbs the stepladder to the vault, and Cyrene closes her eyes against her tears on the Goddess of Love's behalf.

**CUT TO:**

Amphipolis. Cyrene's Tavern. Sunrise. Just as the sun begins its ascent, Hedda leaves the tavern to go to the Temple of Eli wrapped in a cloak to fight off the slight chill in the air.

As she nears the Temple, a group of Five Villagers approach her. Stopping, she waits patiently for them to speak.

**Villager #2:**

Councilman Avel sent us to tell you that we're willing to negotiate. The rest of them are deadlocked, but…

**Hedda:**

But he knows he can come out looking like the savior of Amphipolis if he applies his personal fortune to meeting my demands. Then he'd be a shoe in for Head Councilman and maybe even a position in King Damron's court, right? After all, the King is widely known for his charitable nature and rewarding those of the same kind-hearted temperament.

**Villager #2:**

How did you…

**Hedda:**

(pedantically) "When going into battle make sure you know as much as you possibly can about your opponent, not just the commander or general, but also his seconds, his enemies within his own ranks, and even his individual soldiers. All knowledge is power, and this is especially true in warfare." –Athena, from the eighteenth scroll of Celeron the Wise.

Impressed, none of the Villagers just stand there for a moment, cow towed.

**Villager #2:**

(breaking the silence) So, will you come to negotiate with Councilman Avel?

**Hedda:**

Tell the Councilman that there is nothing to negotiate. If he is willing to meet ALL my demands, then the answer is yes, I will give him the cure and let him be the hero for the day.

**Villager #2:**

Councilman Avel foresaw these conditions and has authorized me to accept on his behalf and escort you to his home where you can review and sign the agreement.

**Hedda:**

(smiling) Let's do it.

Hedda walks off with the Five Villagers.

**CUT TO:**

The Temple of Eli. Eve is giving Delara, who has improved enough to surrendered her cot and sit in a warm corner, some water and medicine.

**Delara:**

When's Hedda getting back?

**Eve:**

(bitterly) She said she'd arrive in a few minutes, but you can't trust anything she says anymore.

Delara gets an angry look on her face and kicks Eve in the stomach, making her spill the water bowl and take two steps back.

**Eve:**

(upset) What was that for?

**Delara:**

(defensively) Hedda's a good person! She's cared for me when everyone else was pushing me aside! She says she's gonna give me medicine to make me better no matter what happens to the rest of the village, and I believe her!

Realizing that she just gave away the secret she promised Hedda she'd keep, Delara covers her mouth with both hands.

**Eve:**

(considering Delara's words) Oh really?

**Ares: **

(V.O., commandingly) Don't even think about it! Hedda would kill you no matter the outcome and you're way too valuable to get yourself killed over a trivial matter.

Eve spins around to find Ares standing at the door.

**Eve:**

(not interested in talking to him) Ares, what do you want now?

**Delara:**

(excited) Wow, you're Ares: God of War, and Hedda's Daddy!

Amused by Delara's outburst and the fact that she finds his role as Hedda's father more interesting than his job as God of War, Ares nods in the affirmative to the satisfied child, then raises a blue, translucent, soundproof bubble around him and Eve.

**Ares:**

(explaining before Eve can protest) For some privacy. (back to business) Now, I'm here to make you an offer; I'll give you the scroll with the cure, if you promise not to tell Hedda where you got it. (playfully, knowing Eve will never agree to this next part) I'll even throw in the first batch of medicine free of charge if you'd be willing to outright lie to her and implicate one of the other gods on Olympus who've been cheesing me recently.

**Eve:**

(irritated that Ares would joke about this) Why would you want to help this village when you'd surely be p*ssing your daughter, (rolling her eyes) your people's Great Defender, off? What's in it for you?

**Ares:**

(sincerely) Because Hedda has lost focus with this plague thing. If she were doing this for a rational, strategically sound, reason I wouldn't lift a finger, but if Hedda is allowed to succeed with her plan after loosing focus here, she could do so farther down the road, when it _really _counts! Helping you now is definitely in my best interests. (getting back on track) So, do we have a deal or what?

**Eve:**

(resigned) Yes, we have a deal; I won't tell Hedda you gave me the cure, but we'll make the medicine here in the temple. I'm not going to help you raise your stature on Olympus and outright lie to my sister. She may have no problems lying to me, but I refuse to lie to sink to her level.

**Ares:**

(smiling knowingly) I never expected you to agree to that part. (twisting his own knife) You're too proud to let two or three villager's lives get in the way of living Eli's word.

Eve bristles slightly, but tries not to let Ares see it.

**Eve:**

(frustrated) You people and your 'deals'. Did it ever occur to any of you on Olympus to do something out of the kindness of your own heart, without looking to how you'd be benefiting?

**Ares:**

(shaking his head in exaggerated, mock confusion) After all these years of working together, I still don't get you sometimes!

Ares smiles mischievously, before disappearing at the same time the blue bubble around him and Eve drops. A split second later, a scroll materializes on Hedda's worktable.

Suddenly he rematerializes again.

**Ares:**

Oh, I almost forgot, I meant what I said earlier. Don't even think of hiding Delara and trying to use her as a bargaining chip with Hedda. She sees too much of herself in this little rug rat and she'd kill you just for taking her, regardless of how this all turned out.

**Eve:**

(shocked at Ares suggestion) I would never endanger a child's life for my own personal gain!

**Ares:  
** (knowingly) Ofcourse you wouldn't. And taking Queen Isalda's kid while she was mulling over whether to ally her people with Rome, you were just babysitting then, right?

Picking up the empty bowl Delara's kick sent to the floor, Eve hurls it at Ares who disappears in his usual flash of blue light, a smug look on his face as he goes.

**CUT TO:**

Councilman Avel's Home. The Sitting Room. Hedda enters the sitting room of the wealthiest man in Amphipolis, and sits herself down on an overstuffed chair. A moment later COUNCILMAN AVEL enters the room carrying a scroll, and smiling at Hedda. The older man is the obsequious type, and his small boned feature make him resemble a rat.

**Councilman Avel:**

So, you're the daughter of Athena? (bowing) Welcome.

**Hedda:**

Thank you. (getting down to business) Now, you have a contract for me to look over?

**Councilman Avel:**

Yes, Ofcourse. (handing a scroll to Hedda) I'm surprised. From what I heard, the Goddess Athena didn't… entertain men.

**Hedda:**

(smirking) She didn't. Ares is my father; my mother was a mortal. Athena adopted me as a baby.

Hedda looks over the scroll.

**Hedda:**

Very nice. You obviously had this drawn up by a professional, and on such short notice too.

**Councilman Avel:**

I'm 82 years old, Miss. I've been working with professional contracts since I apprenticed with my father as a young man.

Hedda nods then takes the quill out of the ink well on the small table next to the chair and signs her name to the scroll.

**Hedda:**

There. Now, take this down.

**Councilman Avel:**

Excuse me?

**Hedda:**

That's the agreement. I give you the cure and you rebuild my people's legacy in this village. Take a scroll and quill and I'll give you the cure.

**Councilman Avel:**

Oh, I thought you would just have it written down already.

**Hedda:**

(smiling) Nope; memorized it. You see, I didn't trust Gabrielle or Eve not to steal the scroll from me, save this village, and then give all the credit to Eli, when it was Athena who had put in all the hard work 40 centuries before Eli was even a twinkle in his father's eye. (winking) I even placed a decoy scroll in Athena's library on Olympus before burning the original. If Daddy Dearest does betray me again, all he'll be giving the Messenger of Eli is the recipe for a very sweet, artificial, strawberry sauce.

Councilman Avel bursts out laughing, then falls into a coughing fit.

**Hedda:**

On the bright side, Amphipolis is rich with truffles, and with Xena's grandparent's farm and the dairy cows there, why Eve would be in a prime position to turn our grandmother's tavern into an ice cream shop, once _YOU_ deliver the real cure and the quarantine is lifted that is.

**Councilman Avel:**

(still chuckling) Ah, supply and demand. If everyone is sick, no one is going to be buying ice cream. You've a shrewd mind, Miss.

**Hedda:**

No, just realistic. Xena's hold on my father extends beyond the grave. If he suspected his little Warrior Princess was watching all that was going on here, he'd do whatever he could to get back into her good graces, to prove that he still loves her, no matter the effect his actions would have on me. This way, if I walk into the Temple of Eli an hour from now, and Evie walks up to me with a smug look on her face, I'll know I've been betrayed, and by who.

**Councilman Avel:**

(getting nervous) Whoa! You never mentioned Xena was involved! I don't want any trouble with her! I kept my sons home when she wanted them to fight Cortese; I hightailed it out of this village before that warlord, Draco made it all the way into Amphipolis; I even locked up my home when your 'mother' held this village under siege. Ever since Xena was a tiny girl I've known there was a demon lurking inside her and I wasn't going to get mixed up with any of her schemes!

**Hedda:**

(smiling) You're a spineless coward, Councilman, but sometimes those make the greatest allies. As you probably know already, Xena died nearly six months ago in Japa. It's my scheme you've gotten mixed up in, Mr. Avel, and this scroll binds our destinies. But don't worry. Xena can't rise from the dead this time, not if she wants to be 'redeemed' or some such nonsense. True redemption comes from the continued and unending fight against evil, not one single act of vengeance. Well, I'd like to sit and talk like this, but I have to go make your reputation and save Eve's property values.

**Councilman Avel:**

(getting up with Hedda) It was a pleasure doing business with you. Once I see some proof that your cure works, I'll request the first masons to come and do a survey on the temples.

**Hedda:**

Thank you, Councilman. I'll get back to the temple and start working on the medicine right now. Should you need to get in contact with me, you can send word to the tavern. Even if Eve decides to kick me out, she wouldn't expel my friend Todonius, so I'll still be able to get my messages there.

**Councilman Avel:**

Ofcourse.

Letting Hedda out himself, the Councilman returns to his own seat and rings for his maid to bring him some tea.

**CUT TO:**

The Temple of Eli. Morning. Hedda sprints up the steps, untying her cloak as she goes. As she reaches the front door, she is met by Eve, who as predicted, wears a smug look on her face. Seeing the look, Hedda sighs and shakes her head in disappointment, but quickly covers her feelings up, as crushing Eve's good mood always cheers her up.

**Hedda:**

(mock concern) What? What happened? Is it Gabrielle… or Delara?

**Eve:**

(self righteously) Nope. No one's going to die anymore. We found the cure on our own.

Eve tosses the scroll to Hedda, who catches it. Opening up the parchment, she examines the formula and confirms her suspicions.

**Hedda:**

(feigning surprise) Wow, you really must think you won, don't you?

**Eve:**

(sanctimoniously) We all won.

**Hedda:**

(trying to keep a straight face, but loosing the battle) I guess. A good strawberry sauce does make the pain of existence bearable at certain moments, and the one you've got there came straight from Hestia's kitchen. It's for people who are allergic to real strawberries, so they can celebrate their victory too.

**Eve:**

(growling) Ares!

**Hedda:**

Thank you for confirming it, but my father's only crime here is being a fool for love. I can forge Athena's handwriting in my sleep. I wouldn't want to count the number of times a tutor of mine got a note that there was an Amazon ceremony I just _had_to attend, so I wasn't going to be in class that day. (jokingly) I wonder if Gabrielle will be interested in knowing that there are several academics out there that think the Amazon Nation celebrates her birthday as a national holiday.

**Eve:**

How can you joke at a time like this?

**Hedda:**

(getting angrier with every word) When else am I supposed to joke? If I'm not fighting the Christians, I'm railing against the ignorance that gave them a foothold, or playing nursemaid to the heartbroken God of War! It's funny. I thought parents weren't supposed to become a burden till they were _dying_! (forcing her anger back into check) Look, I made a deal with one of the local politicians, Councilman Avel. He'll privately meet my demands if I provide the _real_ cure. We signed a contract. I have lives to save, so keep out of my way!

Roughly pushing past Eve, Hedda storms into the temple, throwing the doors wide open. From inside the temple we hear Hedda's voice raised triumphantly.

**Hedda:**

Rejoice, Rabble of Eli! Despite your betrayal, the Wisdom of Athena is with you this day!

Sighing with barely restrained frustration, Eve turns and enters the temple.

**CUT TO:**

Cyrene's Tavern. Three days later. Hedda is in the dining room packing her satchel. Gabrielle walks in, almost completely recovered, but with a slightly pail complexion.

**Gabrielle:**

(matter-of-factly) So, you're leaving.

**Hedda:**

These people are well on their way to recovery. The usurpers of Athena and Poseidon's temples have been removed. And somehow, I don't think I'm very welcome at the moment.

**Gabrielle:**

It's your own fault.

**Hedda:**

(sadly) I know.

**Gabrielle:**

Then why did you do it?

Hedda shakes her head as if she didn't hear the question clearly.

**Hedda:**

Did I suddenly start speaking a foreign language when we entered Amphipolis several days ago? I mean, (taping her mouth) is this thing on? I did it to set things straight. I did it to teach these people a lesson!

**Gabrielle:**

(sarcastically) To bow to the Wisdom of Athena?

**Hedda:**

To think for yourself! To look at the long-term effects of a god before you go buying into his or her spiel. (rolling her eyes) I'm wasting my breath here, trying to convince the woman who fell for David, Kraftstar, Najara, Eli, Michael, and worst of all, her craven B*tch of a Soulmate, Xena! Whenever someone offered you a glimmer of something to believe in, something that fit in with your own personal ethos, you've _always_ reached for it, without thinking! It was the one constant in your life thread; I'm not going to change that. But maybe, just maybe, the people of Amphipolis will eventually catch on, or at the very least, resist the _next_ charlatan who comes through those gates with a message from his new god! You want to know about the Wisdom of Athena? She didn't want to blackmail mortals back into her temples; she wanted to wait till you all saw what a sham this god was. She only tried to kill Eve when Eli's god messed with the Fates Prophesy and succeeded in killing her father, with the clear intention of killing her and every other member of her family, (coldly, to the ceiling) even her thoroughly whipped, _imbecile_ of a _brother_! (back to Gabrielle to press the advantage) Do you still think Eli's god is any different than Dahok? (tauntingly) He was just cleverer.

Hedda's words have cut deep and Gabrielle looks sicker than she did when she was sick with plague. Silence follows for several seconds, when the tension is broken by Todonius trotting down the stairs.

**Todonius:**

Heddie, I think you left a scroll in your room. I think it's the (holding back laughter) strawberry sauce recipe.

Hedda smiles before turning around.

**Hedda:**

(conversationally) Thanks Toddy. You know, that ice cream shop idea I had was a real winner. Then Eve and her sheep can build their new temple with all the proceeds.

Gabrielle watches Hedda go upstairs, still in shock.

**CUT TO:**

The Second Floor of Cyrene's Tavern. Ten seconds later. Hedda climbs the last steps, chattering all the way, Todonius behind her enjoying her good mood. When she reaches her room, she goes inside without looking where she's going.

**Hedda:**

Heck, I can even sell her some of Hestia's other ice cream topping recipes and people would come for miles!

Todonius stops abruptly and looks inside the Spartan room in shock.

**Todonius:**

(nervously) Heddie, Ghost…

Turning around, Hedda peers inside the room and sees the half transparent Cyrene sitting on the bed.

**Hedda:**

(perfunctorily) Toddy, meet my dead grandmother, Cyrene. Cyrene, this is Toddy.

**Cyrene:**

We need to speak. Privately.

Hedda is about to protest, but Todonius is already half way down the staircase. Shaking her head in bemusement, Hedda shuts the door, and approaches Cyrene.

**Hedda:**

(completely dumbfounded) After all he's seen, with my family and Michael and shamans, and a little hocus-pocus like a dead tavern maid throws him for a loop. Go figure.

**Cyrene:**

I know trying to convince you what you did was wrong is a waste of time…

**Hedda:**

(rolling her eyes) But you're gonna try anyway, right?

**Cyrene:**

No. I just wanted to let you know that I love you, no matter what happens. And while I'm not proud of what happened these past few days, I'm still proud of what you did as the Liberator.

Hedda moves to the bureau and examines her reflection in the vanity mirror, and picking up the scroll.

**Hedda:**

Thanks, but it's a little too late; you and your precious daughter convinced my father to betray me and my people once more. (coldly) I know now I can't let it happen again.

**Cyrene:**

(nervously) What do you mean?

**Hedda:**

(Chuckling at the fear in Cyrene's voice) Relax Grandma. Even now, I can't bring myself to kill the selfish bastard. But I'm not coddling or protecting him any more. (spinning around to face Cyrene) However, deliver a message to the Warrior Princess from this side of the veil. Tell her that if she values his immortal life so highly, _she_ can defend it from now on; I won't be doing so anymore. I have to think about _all_ of Olympus, and I can't continue to trust a traitor, just because he's my father.

**Cyrene:**

(defensively) Hedda, your father loves…

The door to the guestroom closes, and Cyrene is left alone, before she can finish her sentence. When a single tear springs to her eyes, she vanishes, leaving the room empty.

FADE OUTEND OF ACT 4

END OF 'PLAGUE'


End file.
